


Angle

by b00tycrack (Titanb00ty)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, holla, this ch better than jelly's ch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:57:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titanb00ty/pseuds/b00tycrack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“ughhhh marcoroni imma put sum parmejean on dat marcoroni unn”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GrapeJellyfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrapeJellyfish/gifts).



> jelly was habin truble with the next ch so i wrote

“dear diary u bout to get the greatest sex story of yo life. it abut me and the jeangle jangle doin the dingle dangle so lisen up.”  
marco was write in book with fulff pen and this was for jen to red l8  
dis whut happen  
“ughhhh marcoroni imma put sum parmejean on dat marcoroni unn”  
marco ate some mac and chese of of ejans elbow cuz that was most sexy spot where chese was. he lick it up real gud and mmmmm the chees he luv it like cat loves lickin its butt. he so redy to wiggle da noodle in jeans canoodle  
marco wann be rel sessy and push jen on window and scream  
“to da windooooooow”  
and next  
da wall  
“to da waaaaaaaall”  
and then his balls  
“to the sweat drup down mah balls”  
and u know wut jena like most. salt. salty balls like a nice lil treat 4 him like he an animela and maroc is salt lick ecept sexy  
so u know wut happen next  
sllll llllllslslsllllllll *licking licking*  
“hhhhhhhiiiyaaaaaaa”  
“i wan dis so bad u’ve no idaeeeeeeee”  
“i have sum idea cuz i can fel it in mah jeaner”  
“mmm whatcha say?”  
“mah jeaner want ur marcock see?”  
and dey look and wut u think dey see  
u don need binocolors to see wut goin on da pants  
the cocks are so agresive and tatakae to see each other they wan tuch eachoter so badly dey burst out of zipper to snuggle.  
“no dicks. no time to cuddle we got business”  
the dangles growl at each odder cuz dey mean busines now  
then macro and jen cicrle togeter and like sumo  
“huuhhh”  
“haaaahahhaahahhhuuh”  
slap thighs.  
then  
tackle  
with the dickle dackle  
“crikey we got a live on ere”  
den jen luk so sad  
“too soon”  
he whiper and 1 tear fall down face  
“no don’t waste”  
amrco jump slow mo style and dive to catch tear on his tongue and sluuuuuuuuuurrrppp  
cuz like ahhhhh satsfuing tatsy snack  
anyway dey get back to busines with the dicks and also… some holes  
pee holes  
“if u think kissin me is fun den you jsut wait right here lil missy imam show u a sight u maybe see in ur dreams maybe”  
macro takes a fenger and slip in hole. not in the sweet cheeks tho. in the sweet urethra  
so much pleasue he feel and jean maon.  
“ahhhhh sweeeet corn on the cob das gud”  
(and at this pont marco cry tears in diary cuz sich god memory so there little wet marks)  
den jean get real exited and say  
“ima hose you”  
rel seductive in marcos ear whish has freckle of course.  
then  
he hose him  
maroc feels his uretha strech arounx jeans tongue and sigh win relive  
whean maco streathce d and readyu jean know that ewto do  
stanfing on edge of bed he ggets his stance and puts his hands toghet liek he prayin to da cock gods  
bouncing on the bed three times he jump of, do a flip, amd swan dive his love stick into marcos hose  
“heeeeeeehawwwwheeehawwww”  
much ectasy  
den dey do da wiggle dance wut ppl call makin love  
marco has to take break from writing cuz his wrist sore  
not as sore as his peen was that day tho  
hurt so good  
then he hear a salm door and u know who wok in  
jeen da peen pincher himself  
u don need a gay luv 4 dummies book to know wut haopen next  
i mean jean dressed like sessy watermelno ffs  
o man marco wan crack him open wif his marcorn on da cob and lick his juices  
but insted jean throw maroc on da bed and tie him up hog styl  
“its time 4 bbq bb kun and imma ham bone u”  
amrco sooooo redy 4 jenas thermomiter  
o god thermom dat meat so hard  
was hitting all of marcos special spots  
“i wan here you squeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee”  
so marco squee  
so high dat ears shatter and dog bark outside and also windows fly glass around the naked bodies on dat floor  
den jean plant his water melon seeds deep in marcos cave of wonders and whisper  
“u gon have me watermel baby”  
“i can fel it kiccking!  
den jen pull da jeaner out and a sprout of plant crawl out the bum hole  
dey so happy jeam start makin bb shower cards and but then no time  
“hean da baby cumin!”  
“o matthew mark luke and john i get da ambulans!”  
jema jump on razer scooter and kick flip da fuck outta there  
marco bout to burst with watermelbb wen jen return with doctor on scooter  
but too late  
baby alredy here  
jna crying and mrco crying and doctor crying  
doctor examine and all healthy just like bb watermelon shud b  
“what shud we name her?”  
“how bout……………..  
………………..  
……………………………  
……………  
……….  
…. angel”  
then ooooh and ahhhhhhh and jna wnat hold angle but ahhhhhh sleppppurryryyy with fluids adn almost drop  
but maroc catch thank jesus  
jean look at him  
and marco look at him  
and he look at him  
and he looks at him  
and he look at him  
and he look at him  
and he look at him  
and he look at him  
and he look at me  
dey speak in gay nerd telepathy  
maroc start-  
don’t…. drop that durka  
druk  
(jean join hum)  
ayyyyyy  
don’t drop  
dat durka  
duuuuuuuuurkkk  
they live happily ever after that  
the den.


End file.
